Sherm
Sherm is an Original Character of Spore user: Shocktoad, and technically Shocktoad's first mascot created and introduced. Sherm is a Swemvole, native species to planet Zekfuss in the Quan system. Sherm has a very irregular reaction to a liquid called, the Strange Liquid. This liquid, if poured on or drunken, will cause Sherm to twitch, cough, and change to a random creature or weapon. (Rabbit, Dragon, Artillery etc.) Sherm is 28 years old in Human years. Sherm's Story Sherm was a normal Swemvole once, who lived with all the other Swemvoles on the flourishing planet Zekfuss. He was a gatherer, who gathered fruits, berries, etc for the Swemvoles. That is, until he was sent with 120 other Swemvoles (including most of his family) on a expedition to outer space on the Swemvole's first operational spacecraft. This was his first time in space. The spaceship was moving from solar system to solar system. Sherm and the Swemvoles aboard were amazed at what they saw, a sea of stars, planets, and nebulae. But then, something horrible happened. Their spaceship suffered a sudden explosion, and smashed into an asteroid belt. Explosions were everywhere, and most of the Swemvoles, trying to escape, perished, Including Sherm's family. Fortunately, Sherm survived, though he was the only survivor in the wreck. He was in the cockpit of the vessel, which had enough oxygen for hm to survive. Eventually, the cockpit landed on a planet, known as Barg 5. This was frightening for him, everything was strange and different, he had never seen such a world, luckily, he found natives, who let him build his own home, and supplied him with what he needed. 8 years later, he built his own spacecraft, thanked the natives, and flew away on his own adventure... Discovering The Strange Liquid Sherm was exploring the galaxy until he engaged in a fight with brutes in the Kossigh Yellow Spice mines when he accidentally bumped into one. These brutes threatened to gut him like a Spoffit, terrified, Sherm backed away, but these killers came for the kill. So, as a way of self defense, Sherm bravely fought back, but he was smaller and much weaker than the burly brutes. As a last resort, Sherm glanced at a green and yellow bottle lying in a dark, trash filled ally way, so Sherm ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the end of the ally way, in which lies the bottle. He grabbed the bottle with his large mouth, and threw the bottle as hard as he could, and this fragile bottle smashed upon one of the brute's face. All of the brutes, coughed, choked, and fell unconscious like a animal being put down. Surprised and relieved, Sherm walked out of the ally way, that is until he suddenly saw 3 more bottles of this "Strange liquid" he picked up and threw at the brutes. Obviously, Sherm picked one of them up and read: "WARNING! FRAGILE! THIS LIQUID SHOULD NOT BE OPENED FOR ANY PURPOSE!" Sherm obeyed the label, but was still curious, he took this bottle with him, but suddenly, he stepped on another bottle, tripped, and the bottle broke in his mouth. He twitched, coughed, hacked, and then, he grew large wings, a threatening tail, huge claws, and a sharped toothed mouth. He turned into a dragon, very surprised, he didn't realized that he could have such power with this, Strange liquid! He eventually faded to his original form. He took all of the bottles of Strange Liquid he could find, and left once more on his expedition through the galaxy. Finding Maskotia Sherm was spending his time in bars, avoiding drinking the Strange liquid because the spaceports were filled with eager scientists. Though, when he was exploring the galaxy, looking out for more spaceports, he was attacked by space pirates, these pirates were trying to shoot him down. Sherm was startled, he was shooting back at them, but there were too many. So Sherm went at full speed, looking for a safe location and avoiding the pirates' shots. He was terribly damaged, and needed to find a safe area or he will perish. So he found a wormhole, though he didn't know what it was, he took his chances and went through the 'portal'... Sherm saw blue and white flickering lights across his window, he was scared, but curious of what was at the other side of this wormhole. Suddenly, a white flash arose, and he found himself in his ship, crashing unto land, Sherm was trying to lift up, but his ship didn't respond. A moment later, he crashed into a mountain, his ship was very badly damaged, but Sherm was lucky to survive, he coughed and moaned, and hopped out of his ship. He was amazed of how the landscape of Mascotia looked (though he didn't know this place was called Mascotia) so amazing and peaceful. However, he was stumped when he saw his wreaked ship and the fact he wouldn't be able to get out of Mascotia, he decided he should stay and eventually get out of there. Sherm now regrets wanting to leave, he decided to live in Mascotia after he met some friends, like Dougal. Sherm lives at the northern edge of Sparklebrook, close to the border of Spond. Sadly, Sherm doesn't relize that his homeworld, Zekfuss, was attacked by Zealots. Assigned Elements Element Force.png|Force Element Tech.png|Tech Element Wind.png|Wind Relations with other Characters with commentary from Sherm. Dougal ~ "Why ask me about good old Dougal? He is my best buddy, I be careful never to invite him to dinner though..." Ploxl ~ "Only met him once, accidentally in Hoatzin, I'm twice his height, so I guess he considers me a threat, but I consider him an ally." Spot ~ "Good guy, I like him, I like to talk to him on my travels through Spond." Yeeyorp ~ "Good friend, though I keep my distance." Luscivia ~ "Doesn't ring the bell in my ear, if I had an ear...oh, Luscivia. Yes, yes, I know what she is now, that leech? Yeah, she kept on trying to bite me cause I never pay for my drinks, meh." Medrano ~ "Medrano? Arg, keeps on spitting water on my face!" Loffica ~ "She seriously needs medication, what is it called? Chill pill." Guy ~ "Hmmm...who? Oh, yes, Guy. He is quite the frog, He doesn't eat me, cause I "taste funny"... Jellpo ~ "...I have no idea who he is...hmmm...why?" Braggo ~ "Justice? Justice in the annoying committee..." Bigbear ~ "Coolest bear I've ever met, he's top on my list of epic bears...wait...what?...oh...Bigbear, Coolest bear I've ever met"...(goes on)... Kenny ~ "Kenny? OH, KENNY. He is dangerous, he could probably beat Dougal in a wrestling tournament, now that would be badass...what was I talking about?" Solomon ~ "...too chill for a Swemvole's mind..." Kenthrn and Kirinoth ~ "They seem the same, I don't know. Though I don't trust one of them, what is his name...Kenthrn? Is he the evil one?" Series Sherm has a series of very little alternate events: Sherm's Warped Journey. ''This series is about Sherm, from at first finding a lost mailman, to saving all of Maskotia with little memory. Inspiration Sherm was made due to the popularity of making 'mascots' in the Spore Community, that is pretty much all there is from inspiration at this point. Trivia and Facts *Sherm was made before Shocktoad joined the Spore community. *Shocktoad knew about Ploxl before he joined the Spore community. *Sherm had many mascots made from him. *There is more non-canon information about Sherm than canon (Might be solved, the above information '''is' canon) *Sherm has trouble swimming. *Sherm is the only current Swemvole living in Mascotia. *Sherm can have arms using the Strange Liquid, though he is clumsy with them. *Sherm's last name will be revealed in Sherm's Warped Journey. *Sherm never was meant to have arms. *He plays a major role in Sherm's Warped Journey obviously as the hero, get with the program! Category:Swemvole Category:Alien Category:Shocktoad Category:Mascot Category:Male Category:Terrestrial Category:Hero Category:Characters